one thousand teeth
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: —Está bien, la soledad es agonizante pero (eres hermoso en tus raíces podridas y) yo estoy contigo. *BL*


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Advertencia:** un montón de triggers que me da flojera mencionar, OoC gratuito y ¿badfic? Divergencia del canon porque SÍ. btw no hay smut, el rating es por precaución

* * *

 **i.**

 **C** orazón de alfiler que se rompe en pétalos de Saturno.

(mira a ese pobre niño que llora sangre y del cual brotan lágrimas de sus heridas—)

 **ii.**

Mutsuki es

verde, verde, verde. Y su piel de árbol está sucia. (no importa que se dé un baño de diez horas o que se lave la boca con jabón y se arrepienta de —haber nacido—, sigue tan sucio que).

Mutsuki es

rojo, rojo, rojo. Y su piel de árbol está siendo talada. (se parte con un sordo craaaaaaaac-k y él no puede evitar caer de rodillas al suelo, incapaz de levantarse).

Mutsuki es

g-r-o-t-e-s-c-o.

 **iii.**

Todo es culpa de Papá.

Papá que lo toca en lugares indebidos, Papá que lo besa con la boca abierta, Papá que lo arrastra por el piso recién pulido sujetándolo de su blusa, Papá que le grita, Papá que le pega, Papá que zambulle su rostro en la tina hasta que sus pulmones suplican por aire, Papá que lo llama _To-o-ru_ con desdén, Papápapápapá— ¿permíteme clavarte un hacha en la cabeza un ratito sí?

Todo es culpa de Mamá.

Mamá que aparta la vista, Mamá que finge que no pasa nada, Mamá que no le exige a Papá que se detenga, Mamá que no lo abraza ni le jura que todo va a estar bien, Mamá que es egoísta, Mamá que no lo protege, Mamámamámamá— lo siento... he manchado tu alfombra preferida con tu sangre... la limpiaré enseguida.

Todo es culpa de Torso.

Torso que lo mira con lujuria, Torso que le serrucha las piernas y los brazos una y otra y otra Y OTRA vez, Torso que le pone coronas de flores en la cabeza, Torso que le dice "precios _a_ , hermos _a_ , lind _a_ ", Torso que se enfada cuando él no le hace caso y termina golpeándolo, Torso que se disculpa sin césar, Torso y sus manos que están en todas, _todas_ partes, Torso que le recita poesía, Torsotorsotorso— quiero destriparte como si fueses un gatito y amputarte todas tus extremidades para conservarlas en frascos de colores.

Todo es culpa de Haise.

Haise que se fue. (Haise que nunca estuvo ahí).

Todo es culpa de Mutsuki.

Mutsuki que nació con cuerpo de niña (uno equivocado), Mutsuki que luce bien en vestidos, Mutsuki que jamás ha tenido a nadie que se preocupe por él y.

—no me dejes, no me dejes, no me dejes...

 **iv.**

(no estás solo).

— ¿Urie-kun?

 **v.**

Corazón de alfiler que se rompe en pétalos de Saturno.

(mira a ese pobre niño que llora sangre y del cual brotan lágrimas de sus heridas—)

 **vi.**

Cuando abre los ojos de neón Urie se encuentra a su lado. En realidad, y para desconcierto de Mutsuki, Urie _siempre_ se encuentra a su lado. Es así desde la redada, desde que Mutsuki le abrazó con su kagune, como si no tuviese nada de malo ser frágil, desde que dijo—

— Soy un monstruo.

Urie ni siquiera parpadea.

Están en su habitación, la de él, y en la distancia el sol se oculta. Mutsuki de pronto se siente nervioso. Sus paredes están repletas de fotografías (de Haise, de Shirazu, de Saiko, inclusive de la camarera bonita de :re, ninguna de Urie, no obstante —a él prefiere conservarlo en su ventrículo izquierdo—). Algunas han sido ralladas con tinta de bolígrafo, otras recortadas de manera irregular y tosca.

Porque hay alguien dentro de él, alguien muy roto que desea salir y hacer daño—

— Eres Mutsuki —es lo único que dice Urie, al cabo de un rato. A Mutsuki le arde la garganta, tiene un volcán en el pecho y lava caliente recorre sus venas.

Cómo puede saberlo. Cómo se atreve a suponer—

— Soy, uhm, s-soy Mutsuki —reconoce— y soy un monstruo, también.

— Eso no–

— Urie-kun. Basta. Sólo... basta.

No lo soporta. No ahora. No nunca. No después de pasar una semana entera en la isla Rue, de recordar su pasado, de ver sus manos de cacao y encontrarlas repugnantes. Que resulta difícil respirar y a veces está muy, muy cansado y desea tomar una larga siesta pero.

(mirarse en un espejo es casi como morir en vida, el pelo verde decolorado de menta, casi blanco).

— He hecho cosas malas —admite. Urie permanece callado—. He hecho cosas malas y actualmente he pensado cosas... —Haise, sensei, mío mío mío, Kaneki Ken, un fantasma, Touka-san, desaparece, alas cuyos huesos fueron quebrados—. No deberías estar aquí —cambia de tema.

 _No lo merezco, no merezco que me quieran_.

— (Patrañas). Nadie es perfecto —responde Urie. Y es como. Como si, tal vez.

El ceño de Urie está fruncido, y sin embargo, no luce enfadado con Mutsuki, piensa. Más bien, con el rumbo de sus pensamientos —profundamente enterrados en un armario—, con su nuevo yo tan diferente del antiguo (el real), con las circunstancias que lo volvieron _así_. Pero no con él, jamás con él.

Su silencio dice: te escucho. Su silencio dice: no te voy a juzgar.

Y eso—

 **vii.**

— Yo asesiné a Torso —confiesa, muy quedito.

No sabe qué espera de Urie, pero sin duda no una expresión de absoluta calma.

— Lo sé.

— Es... es muy posible que lo haya canibalizado igual, mi memoria de ese momento es borrosa.

 _Y ahora vas a repudiarme_.

— Entiendo.

 _¿Por qué no me repudias?_

Mutsuki aprieta los puños en su regazo.

— A-asimismo... cuando era niño... yo– yo maté a mis padres, a ambos.

 _¿Me tienes miedo? No te culpo, yo también me doy miedo a veces_.

La expresión de Urie sigue igual.

— Y torturé a gatitos inocentes en la academia, les abrí las entrañas. Y me arrepiento demasiado, pero eso no cambia nada ¿no? E-es decir, eso no va a revivirlos. Ni a mis padres tampoco. Y–

 _¿Por qué eres tan inexpresivo?, ¿por qué no te alejas de mí? ódiame, por favor_.

— Y... y... —siente las mejillas húmedas, y le tiembla todo el cuerpo. Y no consigue evitarlo. Duele. Duele en sus costillas. Duele en las hojas de los árboles. Duele en la arena del desierto—. Y soy horrible.

¿me odias me odias me odias me odias me–?

 **viii.**

— No —la voz de Urie es firme, no titubea, _lo cree_ —. No eres horrible (ni un monstruo), eres Mutsuki —reitera—. (Siempre vas a ser Mutsuki).

Pase lo que pase.

Y algo. Algo estalla como una bomba. Algo se desarma y se vuelve a armar. Algo late, deprisa, y tropezándose.

 _Algo_ —

Mutsuki no se da cuenta de cuándo, pero Urie se ha acercado a él, acortando las distancias. Su nariz rozándose contra la suya. Las manos en las caderas, apenas sosteniendo, con temor de que se vaya a deshacer entre sus guantes.

(tan suave, tan considerado).

A Mutsuki le resultaría sencillo detenerlo. Mutsuki sabe que Urie sabe que es capaz de detenerlo. Pero Urie le está dando la opción de aceptar– eso, un nosotros. No lo obliga a nada y deja todo en su elección.

Es el primero que no lo trata como un objeto de su deseo, sino como una persona con sentimientos (que lo ve por quien es en verdad, no una chica, _no Tooru,_ Mutsuki).

Y—

— Está bien, la soledad es agonizante pero (eres hermoso en tus raíces podridas y) yo estoy contigo.

Así que durante un segundo Papá, Mamá y Torso no existen. Sólo Urie-muchacho-de-carbón.

Sus labios saben a acuarela. Y Mutsuki se pinta de negro, negro, negro.

 **ix.**

Corazón de alfiler que se rompe en pétalos de Saturno.

(mira a ese pobre niño que llora sangre y del cual brotan lágrimas de sus heridas—)

Ya no está solo, ya no está solo.

 **x.**

¿...sabías que los pinceles pueden tener parches?

* * *

 **Nota** : dedicado a Misari que me inspiró con la frase final *guiño* y comparte mi dolor por el Mutsurie aka el OTP galletas de menta, love ya (L). Sinceramente Ishida puede tirarse a un pozo con el desarrollo que le está dando a Mucchan thanks


End file.
